Passing Judgement
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: Quistis/Rinoa Quistis has spent her entire life being a divorce attorney. Suddenly she meets a beautiful woman, which is great, but there's just one catch...she's the ex-wife of a gangster. Watch love conquer all as she fights for the woman she loves. AU
1. An Unsettling Case

**

* * *

**

A/N: This was an idea that I came up with one night. What if Quistis was a Divorce Attorney? What if she had met the woman of her dreams during one of her cases? It was a snazzy idea, don't you think? Anyways, as you know this story is a femslash. Thus, there will be two woman having intimate relations with each other. I don't think any of you are stupid but I just wanted you all to know what you are getting yourselves into (like most of you don't know). So if this offends you, please refrain from reading this story. I'm not out to offend, I'm out to have people enjoy my fics wink.

* * *

**An Unsettling Case**

* * *

Life was hell. Actually, it was worse than hell. Her life ran around in circles and nothing came of the result. Nothing had any meaning anymore. Everything was so incredibly fucked up in the world that she didn't know how to survive. Her name was Quistis Trepe and she was screwed.

Not just screwed, fucked. She was screwed because all of her life's work was for nothing. Everything, including her tediously long schooling was for nothing. All that hard work, all the hours she had studied had been for nothing. She had planned to be a criminal lawyer but now she was stuck being a mere divorce attorney. She hated that job with a fiery passion. It wasn't that the job was dull. No, she met new, sometimes interesting, and sometimes-psychotic people everyday.

The problem was the job was too repetitive.

She did the same thing everyday. Quistis Trepe was a woman of change, of adventure. She grew tired of sifting through alimony reports and hearing separated couples bitch about their meaningless lives and the problems they had during their marriage. She grew tired of sitting in the same leather chair, walking through the same oak hallways, looking at the same Attorney of the Month pictures (even though they are different every month).

The worst part was the people she had to deal with. Some of them actually had the nerve to tell her their life story. It went anywhere from how much of a mistake it was for them to have kids to how much the wife would like to ram a pitch fork up her husbands ass. It would be honest to say it got extremely annoying after a while. Quistis basically wanted a change in her routine, but that wasn't the only thing she wanted.

It was just her work life that she wasn't satisfied with. Love was also missing from her life, and noticeably so. She hadn't been with a man for at least two years. She wasn't a whore, but it would be safe to say that was a long time for her. It was getting to the point where all of her co workers would plan blind dates for her just to get her out of the house. Some of those co-workers she was barely on friendly terms with. And those blind dates were something to talk about.

The first one was short, stocky and nerdy. He wasn't Quistis's type at all. His glasses were round and thick. His nose was long and wide. The only reason she was paired up with him was that she worked with him. He was her fellow divorce attorney. However, there was no way that Quistis could choke down her pride and sleep with him.

And so she chose to be alone.

That was one thing about Quistis. Even though everything about her seemed sad, desperate and lonely, she always had her pride. That seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her going. If that wasn't keeping her going, she would have committed suicide a long time ago.

"Eh, Quistis," a voice cut into her thoughts. "Quistis Trepe!"

Quistis immediately shot up from her stance on the table. She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to make sure her contacts didn't fall out again.

"Yes, Cid," she answered.

Cid Kramer was the oldest judge in the building and the most efficient. He usually attended the divorce cases. However, back in the day, he used to be a criminal lawyer. At least those are what the rumors entail.

He smiled friendly at her. She could tell that he may have been her only true friend. She didn't have many friends. At least, she didn't have many friends at work. Cid and she seemed to have a strong bond. They had the perfect chemistry to be friends. Quistis just wished she had met him sooner.

"I just wanted to let you know that we already picked out the cases," he announced. "However…since you were late this morning…you unfortunately have the honor of getting last pick."

It was tradition for every lawyer to pick a piece of paper from a pile. On each piece of paper there would be two names. The names would be the two divorcees. To be fair, the latest lawyer would get last pick.

Quistis groaned. She hated getting last pick. It was what made her crappy job that much worse. Besides, it wasn't as if she intended to be late. These things just happen.

Everything was just going wrong that morning. Her alarm didn't go off so she couldn't get up on time. Since she got up late, she was forced to take a five-minute shower, which she hated. There was nothing funny about going to work half clean.

She quickly brushed the knots out of her quickly drying hair and threw it up into a quick ponytail. This was alright. Quistis knew the importance of easy-to-do hairstyles. And since when did a ponytail not look professional?

Then her car wouldn't start. And if there was one thing she hated more than going to work dirty, it was a car with a faulty engine. She drove like a maniac, barely avoiding the few squirrels that dared to cross the street. She squealed into the parking lot and was a total of thirty minutes late to work. She would have been later if she had actually cared about her appearance. Sadly those things go first when one is late for work.

Even though her case was futile and basically closed, Quistis still tried to fight it.

"But sir," she spoke out. "I was only thirty minutes late. Can't I argue my case?"

Cid shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You will be assigned to the case you pick and unfortunately, you only have the choice of one."

Cid may have been the best judge they could have found but at times his rules were unfair. And right now, Quistis wanted to rip her hair out in frustration.

'_The last pick is usually the worst', she thought. 'Oh shit'._

It was always designed that way. This was to discourage lawyers from coming in late, since lateness wasn't good for the job. It didn't stop Quistis though, and she was now beating herself up for coming in late.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cid asked.

Quistis carefully picked up the piece of paper and turned it over. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what ungodly case she'd be stuck with as a result of her tardiness. After a few minutes of standing there with her eyes closed, she finally opened them. There was name circled in pen. The name was Leonhart. Then there was another name off to the right. The name was Heartily.

'_Leonhart vs. Heartily?'_

She didn't' know who those people where or why they were divorcing, but suddenly the idea of the case didn't seem so bad. She actually managed to smile at Cid.

Cid was a little shocked to see this. "What are you so happy about?" he asked. "No one is this happy when they get last pick. You must have gotten a good one by mistake."

"I don't know about that," Quistis said aloud. "I have a feeling these people are going to give me a run for my money. And maybe I mean this in a good way."

The next day at the office Quistis managed to come in early. She loved that feeling, being there before anyone else. She hoped that she would be able to redeem herself after completely screwing up the other day.

She grabbed her bag and placed it quietly upon her desk. She saw some stray trash on her desk and hurriedly picked it up and threw it in the trash. Quistis's desk was always organized. She thought it made her look good to have a sparkling clean desk that was as ordered as someone's brain.

She adjusted her hairstyle. It was originally clipped back, but when a few tendrils came into her face she couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, looking at herself all the while she was doing it.

She heard the phone ring. She picked it up. It was her secretary Xu.

Xu had been with her 10 years now and Quistis hadn't heard a complaint out of her. Xu was actually exceptional at her work. It would be hard to replace her if she ever went anywhere different.

"Hello?"

"Hello Quistis, your group is here. Shall I send them in?"

"Please do."

They hung up.

The couple came through the door. There was a brunette man of average height and a younger woman of shorter proportions. The man was wearing a suede coat with leather jeans. He looked important, or rich. Quistis sometimes didn't know the difference between the two.

The woman was wearing a beautiful floral dress that went down to her lower thighs. She was certainly a beautiful woman, with chestnut eyes and ebony hair. It was interesting to note that her hair had highlights in it. She smiled at Quistis, but Quistis doubted it was out of interest. She didn't look like…a ladies woman, per se.

She outstretched her hand in a kind gesture. "So nice to meet you," she greeted.

The man waved his hand briefly then let it hang down by his side. He looked soured and depressed, but Quistis didn't want to be the one to point it out to him.

The woman on the other hand, smiled kindly and attempted to introduce herself. "Likewise," she chirped. "My names Rinoa Heartily and this is my husband Squall Leonhart." She gestured to the angst-filled individual.

"Ex-husband," Squall interrupted her. He made eye contact with Quistis, probably the first time all day. "I'm sorry; she keeps forgetting that we are no longer man and wife."

"Well," Rinoa began to get irritated. "If you would stop REMINDING me, maybe I would consider stopping!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Note the over reaction to what I just said. She's a child…stuck in a grown woman's body."

Quistis couldn't believe what she was hearing. The two of them were fighting like children! She had seen some cases like this, but not nearly as bad. She actually missed the psychotic clients. She was hoping some would come through her door.

The negative chatter continued on, regardless of the fact of whether Quistis was there or not. It was almost as if they had little to no shame.

'_I could leave to go to the bathroom and it would still be like this. God help me.'_

Eventually she couldn't stand the bickering anymore. She knew that she would have to put a stop to it. She stepped in between the two of them and put her hands on her hips.

It worked; the two of them stopped arguing for the moment. They both stared at Quistis.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Quistis demanded.

Rinoa and Squall merely looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Naturally, Rinoa was the first to step up.

"I'm so awfully sorry for taking up your valuable time arguing," she bowed her head. "Squall's sorry too."

Quistis nodded. "Are we ready to discuss your claims?"

They both nodded. Quistis folded her arms. "Alright then, let's start at the beginning" She grabbed a stack of papers that just printed out that morning. "These are your claims, faxed to my secretary who printed them out for me. Now, Squall, it says here that you would like to own the entire house on some unknown the grounds."

Squall nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like to explain them to me?"

"She tried to poison me."

Rinoa's face turned bright red and she abruptly rose up from the table. "How dare you!" she shrieked. "How dare you lie to a lawyer like that? It's illegal to lie!"

Squall shook his head and merely gestured Quistis to continue. Meanwhile Quistis was silently hitting herself in the head. This was going to be a long case. How was she going to survive?

She continued. "Next claim, Rinoa: it says here that you want the car based on the grounds that Squall was ill equipped to deal with money."

'_The Car? Why not buy his stocks?'_

Squall's face began to turn a deadly shade of white. He was extremely upset. He glared at his ex-wife.

"We don't have the car anymore," he retorted. "_You_ totaled it!"

Quistis sighed to herself. It was going to be a long day. She looked over at the two of them. Even though she had momentarily paused, they were still fighting.

She put a hand to her forehead. It was going to be a very long day. She wondered if there was any way she could get rid of the two of them. They were really a thorn in her side at the moment.

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she interrupted their little spat. "We have a lot of work to be getting through today and I want you all to hear everything about this case. Now either behave or leave the room!"

Rinoa and Squall were well-behaved after that.

"Now…let's continue."

The next day Quistis _thankfully_ didn't have to see _those _people. She came in right on time, wearing an expensive suit that cost her 200 dollars. She was ready for work.

The phone rang. Quistis picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Quistis, some woman is here to see you," her secretary said.

"Who is it?"

"Some woman named Rinoa."

Quistis froze when she heard those words.

'_That was the woman from yesterday,' she thought. _

Quistis wondered what she was doing there. She wasn't going over their case, so why would that strange woman be here? This was a mystery that even Quistis couldn't figure out.

"Quistis?" her secretary asked, wondering what the break in the conversation was about.

"Send her in," Quistis ordered.

The door opened and Rinoa entered her office. She was dressed nicely today, wearing a short black dress with short sleeves and high-heeled shoes. On her neck, she wore a brilliant emerald necklace, with matching emerald earrings. There was certainly no shortage of money there.

"What can I do for you Rinoa?" Quistis asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's about the case. I was thinking that we could talk about it over coffee," she smiled warmly.

Boy, she sure had a poker face.

Quistis stared at her intently. "Is there a good reason for this?"

"Yes."

Quistis dialed the phone and got her secretary on the other line. "Xu," she ordered. "Cancel all my other appointments for today."


	2. Bitter Coffee

**A/N: I really have to say this: THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! I'm glad you all like my story. There's more to come, I promise you;)**

**Linnafan: Do you really mean it? You like my stories? I know what you mean about the Quistis/Rinoa stories. No one likes writing them, I guess. **

**Zelene2004: You know what? I can't get enough of this couple either! And it's just so awesome to see someone as for it as I am! I really think Quistis and Rinoa are built for each other. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Bitter Coffee**

* * *

She didn't know what it was, but there was something strange about the girl named Rinoa. She was surrounded by suspicion and mystery. There was still that question of whether she had tried to poison her ex-husband. She had reacted strongly against it, but don't the guilty typically say they are innocent?

Quistis was bewildered. Did Rinoa attempt to murder her husband or was she simply an innocent bystander to her husband's greed and hate? That could always be an option, considering the man's demeanor.

Quistis did not know. Nor did she want to know. Rinoa was a mysterious woman. Underneath that smile hid a woman yet to be deciphered.

"Quistis," Rinoa called, opening her car door. "You coming?"

Then again, maybe it was better not to know who she really was.

The car was a Mercedes.

_'Of course,' she thought. 'They're loaded.'_

It was a light blue color and looked brand new. Quistis hoped there wasn't going to be anything else that was going to make her jealous.

Quistis opened the car door and sat down on the front seat. She buckled herself and crossed her legs. Folding her hands, she turned to the driver (Rinoa) and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

Rinoa nodded. "Oh yes I'm dying for a coffee."

On the way to the coffee shop Rinoa asked some interesting questions about herself. Some of them Quistis was unprepared for.

"So, Quistis," she began. "You're a divorce attorney?"

As if she didn't know!

"Yes," she answered.

"How long have you been one?"

"Oh, for about 10 years. Give or take a couple years," she answered smoothly. She stared intently at Rinoa, like a lion hunting its prey. "What do you do?" she asked innocently.

"I'm a teacher."

"Oh, what do you teach?"

"German."

"German? Isn't that the language that no one wants to speak?"

It was true; after the war everyone avoided Germany and anything German like flies. The war was between America and Germany. It was a vicious war. Many lives were lost. After the war there were German sympathizers that formed groups throughout the city. Quistis hoped Rinoa wasn't one of them. They scared her to death.

"Yeah, but someone has to teach it," she smiled. "I guess I'm the person for the job."

_'Yeah, but how much are you willing to pay for the job?' she thought. _

"But aren't you afraid of getting hurt?"

"No," she said quietly. "I don't really feel fear anymore."

Quistis sat back in her seat. She supposed there was more to Rinoa than met the eye.

They drove along Manhattan and took at left at the fork in the road. Quistis knew where they were going.

China Town.

Quistis personally hated that place with a red-hot passion. In her mind somehow the Asian people were somehow scary. She wasn't racist; she wouldn't allow herself to be. Not even for a moment. They just brought back bad memories.

Quistis had an Asian boyfriend a long time ago. She didn't recall his name. All that she remembered about him was that he was creepy beyond belief. He would move too fast in the relationship, pushing her to spend the night with him when she wasn't ready and saying things to her that sent shivers down her spine. She brought to mind this one time that she spent with him. He told her that he wanted to chew on her ears while she slept. Quistis ended the relationship shortly after that.

Now she was going to the place that brought back all of those horrible memories. How was she going to survive?

"Rinoa," she asked, wanting to make sure of their route of travel. "Are we going to China town?"

Rinoa grinned. "Of course. There's this awesome coffee place there that just kicks the butt of all the other coffee shops in the city."

Quistis groaned and sunk into her seat. Why, of all the places did she have to go to China Town?

Rinoa noticed there was something wrong with Quistis. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

"No," Quistis answered honestly. "I just don't like China Town."

"Oh," Rinoa sighed. "I just like going here because Squall and I used to go here all the time. It was sooo romantic."

Quistis wiped a hand across her face. Another thing she didn't want to hear: how much better other peoples' love lives were than hers. It pissed her off. She rolled over to the side and looked out the window.

A building was coming into view. At the top of the building were Chinese words. It looked like a wooden triangle with hay splattered on top. Quistis sighed. It was going to be a long talk.

The two walked inside the oriental coffee shop. Sure enough, it stayed true to its name. There was a board with various names of coffee and tea. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in oriental outfits. It was the strangest place Quistis had ever seen. She couldn't believe it.

When it was their time to order, Rinoa ordered Oolong tea and Quistis ordered simple black coffee. They took a place at one of the tables.

Rinoa smiled as they sat down. "See," she argued sweetly. "This place isn't so bad."

Quistis looked around, trying to find a piece of evidence to prove Rinoa wrong. "I guess so."

The waitresses came quickly with the tea and coffee, placing them on the table. Quistis began to take a sip of her coffee. Rinoa looked bewildered.

"Why did you order black coffee?"

"I like black coffee."

"But it's so bitter!"

"That's why I like it," Quistis explained.

"Because it's bitter?"

"Somewhat. I consider myself a bitter person at times. The coffee helps me remember who I am. My whole life is out of control now, I might as well accept it."

Rinoa reached out her hand and placed it on the table. "That was a very nice story," she smiled. "Squall used to tell me stories like that when we were first married."

_'She actually enjoyed that story? That's a first.'_

"What happened," Quistis asked, taking a sip of the coffee. It was obvious that things weren't that way now. The two of them fought like animals and even that was an understatement. She wondered what had happened to their marriage to make them that way.

Rinoa shrugged sadly. "He stopped being affectionate and started finding comfort in alcohol."

"He would drink often?"

"Almost every night," she explained. "He had this drinking buddy. Seifter, I think that's what his name was. The two of them would get smashed at the bar and then come home. Sometimes they would have the nerve to drive home. I'm glad no one got hurt."

"Do you know why he does this?"

"He told me he needed a break," Rinoa grumbled. "Yeah, a break from his own wife! He never told me why."

"Do you think it's possible that he may be having an affair?" Quistis asked with concern.

"No," Rinoa answered. "He never seemed interested in other women. He used to tell me that I was the only woman for him."

This puzzled Quistis. If Squall was so desperately in love with Rinoa, then why was he trying to get a divorce?

"This doesn't make sense," Quistis stated, literally scratching her head. "Why the divorce then? The two of you should just be getting marriage counseling."

Rinoa shook her head. "It's too late for that. We just don't 'click' anymore and we get along as well as dogs and cats. Marriage counseling would be a waste of time."

There was certainly something fishy about that whole situation. They were too mysterious, too cloaked for their own good.

"I just one question for you," Quistis said. "Did you try to poison him?"

Rinoa shook her head. "No. Never. I may be a horrible wife, but I'd never try to poison my husband."

_'Then why would he say that', she thought. 'It's illegal to bring up a false claim.'_

"You do know the claims against you are fairly harsh," Quistis pointed out. Rinoa nodded and took a huge gulp of her oolong tea. "Your ex-husband claims that not only you tried to poison him but that you stole his money for an unknown purpose."

Rinoa nodded. "I know."

"You realize that you could go to jail with these charges if they are true."

"Yes."

"Rinoa, you're going to need some help."

* * *

The bar was full of people. Quistis and Zell entered the bar, Zell whistling as he did so. Quistis smiled at her blond, spiky-haired friend. She knew very well that she wouldn't have been able to get through all of the hard times if it weren't for him. Zell was a good friend, a noble friend, and there weren't many people like him out there.

They grabbed a bar stool and sat down. The bar was humming with people that night. Quistis found it invigorating.

"Whaddya want?" the bartender asked gruffly.

Zell ordered a beer while Quistis ordered a sex on the beach, They sat back while they enjoyed their alcoholic drinks.

"So, Quistis," Zell asked. "Any more assholes in court today?"

"Not really," she answered truthfully. "However, there's this one couple I can't seem to get off my mind."

"Oh, really?"

"The man is a complete asshole; couldn't give a rat's ass about the woman. But the woman is a complete angel. Trust me, you've never seen anyone as beautiful or as kind as her. It was like meeting the Virgin Mary."

"Except I doubt this one's a virgin," Zell pointed out.

"Anyways we had coffee together and-

"Whoa wait," Zell cut in. "You had coffee with one of your clients?"

"Yes I did."

"Quisty, you can't do that! You can't get too involved! You have a job to do, remember? Or did you forget about that too?"

"I wouldn't mind being fired from that job," Quistis mumbled. "It sucks."

"I know it does," Zell comforted her. "I wouldn't mind getting fired either, but you still have to do your best."

"Don't you want to know what we talked about?" Quistis asked innocently,.

"Fine," he sighed. "What do you two girls talk about?"

"She told me about her husband, about how I reminded her of him."

"Really?" he asked, bewildered. "That's pretty fucking weird. If I were you, I'd stay away from that chick."

"Then she told me this sob story about how her marriage was basically a façade. I guess her then-husband used to drink almost every night and drive home drunk."

"Jeez, talk about angst!"

"He accused her of poisoning him."

"Did she?"

"I don't know."

Zell shook his head. "Be careful of this chick, she's bad news."

"Thanks," she grumbled and guzzled down the rest of her drink. Ordering another one, she turned to Zell. "I wonder what she meant when she said I reminded her of her ex-husband?"

"Just that," he said simply. "You remind her of her ex-husband. Judging by the guy I'd say that's a BAD thing."

"No," Quistis protested. "She said I reminded her of him when they were first married."

"Oh boy," he groaned. "You don't think…"

"Do you think she likes me?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he groaned running his hands through his hair.

"Well…"

"I think the question should be, do you like her?"

Quistis froze in place. Zell stared at her.

"Well, do you?"

"Well, she's very nice and very pretty so I guess I do," she dipped her head. "I'm not sure though."

"You know Quisty, it's OKAY if you're gay. I don't care about that stuff."

"I know but why would I be gay now? Why not when I was in my teens?"

"So what? Many gays come out when they're older. It's normal Quisty. Don't worry about it."

"I guess I am being silly." He hugged her.

"Yes you are."

But the question still remained. Was Rinoa a murderer, or was she framed? Quistis was going to find that out, even if it killed her.


	3. Shaken Up

**Shaken Up**

* * *

"Okay class," Rinoa announced. "How do we say 'where is the bank?'"

She smoothed back her black hair and grabbing a hair tye pulled it back into a bun. She adjusted her beautiful blue sweater dress. She grinned to herself. It had cost her a fortune at JC Penney.

The class stared at her blankly for a few moments. Then after a few minutes a couple of the students raised their hands. They were good kids, but some of them didn't know one word in German from the other. It was a normal reaction. How could she expect freshmen in highschool to pick up on German so fast? And how was she supposed to teach when everyone hated Germans and everything German?

Rinoa pointed to a girl in the back. She was a smart girl, one of the top ten freshmen in her school. The girl smiled as Rinoa called on her, her braces gleaming in the light.

"Andrea, why don't you tell us what it is?" Rinoa grinned. She had this relationship with her students. She wanted to be close to them. And she wanted them to be able to trust her. A relationship was nothing without trust. And shouldn't a teacher be a trustworthy figure for her students? She hoped there was nothing wrong with that and she hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.

Andrea straightened up in her chair and nervously fingered her bright red hair. "Wo ist die bank?" she answered.

Rinoa smiled. "Good job Andrea," she complemented her. She always complemented her students. Giving them a good self-esteem was how she got through her day. Everyone could tell that Rinoa loved kids.

Andrea turned a bright shade of red. Her freckles almost dissappeared underneath her skin. And her green eyes almost mismatched her skin for a second. It was obvious that she was nervous. The class giggled.

Rinoa narrowed her dark eyes at the class. "Stop that, all of you," she scolded. "It takes guts to raise your hand and say an answer. Trust me, I was a kid once, just like you."

The entire class groaned.

Rinoa had a feeling she knew why. Adults always bragged that they knew so much more than kids just because they had one thing: experience. But was that really a good way to tell one adult apart from the other?

Rinoa believed in fate. One event drew a person to something, like a moth to flame. She knew that made her seem silly but that was what she believed in. Fate had helped her find her first husband and now it had helped her find another person of interest: Quistis.

Quistis.

She was a woman of mystery. Rinoa didn't know much about her. She wished she knew more, but Quistis was hardly an open person. She always hid things from her past. It was as if she didn't want anyone to know anything. It was awful!

She was a lot like Squall, Rinoa had to admit, always secretive and angsty. Squall took everything out upon himself. He never let her know what was wrong.

_'Why didn't Quistis and him date?' she thought. 'They would have been perfect for each other.'_

Rinoa wanted to believe that her and Quistis were a match made in heaven, but only time would tell if that were truly meant to be.

Meanwhile she had a job...

Rinoa got the job immediately after the war between Germany and America. She was struggling and looking for work. Coming upon that job was basically a miracle.

She never expected to find that job but for some reason it opened up to her. She had gotten her education degree in linguistics at Boston University. Looking on the web, she found some openings at a school in New York. She decided to put all things aside and to move there, since she really didn't have anywhere else to go. Here parents were both dead, and she was an only child.

When she first got to the school, she quickly found out the only opening was for a German teacher. Rinoa regrettably took that position, aware of what it could do to her reputation.

After the war, no one wanted to speak or learn German. It was a "forbidden" language in the United States. And after all that had happened with her husband, she wished she had never taken up the position.

The children liked her as a teacher. She was a breath of fresh air, compared to the other teachers. They were boring, but she was interesting and informative. Also, none of the other teachers were as good-looking as she was.

She quickly handed out an exercise to her students. "Okay," she explained. "I want you to translate out loud the German phrases that you see on this paper."

She grabbed the piece of paper for herself and starting reading the German. "Ich verlor meinen Schlüssel," she read. "What does that mean in English?"

A timid boy raised his hand slowly. Rinoa smiled and called on him. "Yes, Roy?"

"I lost my key?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why, yes. You kids are sooo smart!" She picked up the paper and read another German phrase. "Okay, translate this. Ich liebe meine Katze."

Someone else raised their hand. Rinoa smiled and again called on them. "Yes?"

"I love my cat."

"Great!"

There was a knock at her door. Rinoa groaned and went to answer. On a typical day, she got at least two visits per period. Back when her and Squall were first dating, most of the visits were from him. Now, the visits are from the Nida the principal, and some whispered conversation from Ellone, the french teacher next door.

She unwillingly opened the door. It was Ellone.

"Ellone, what do you want?" Rinoa whispered urgently. "I'm teaching a class!"

Ellone stood very firmly in place, as if nothing was going to move her from that spot. Her hands were folded in place as if she were sitting in on a meeting. She calmly brushed her short ebony hair backward.

"Sorry to intrude," she said calmly. "But I thought you should know, Nida wants to see you in his office."

"Nida? Why?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask him yourself," she smiled.

"But what about my class?"

"I'll teach it; I don't have a class," she grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"It's German, the language no one wants to learn," Ellone shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

Rinoa walked swiftly to the principal's office. She wondered what this was about and how it was important enough to interrupt her class!

_'I'm serious, if this is some kind of a joke I'm going to kill him,' Rinoa thought. _

She opened the door to the principal's office. Nida was sitting at his desk, looking through a mountain of papers.

_'I guess there is no rest for the principal.'_

"Um...Nida," Rinoa asked meekly. "You wanted to see me."

"Oh, hey Rinoa," Nida said cheerfully. "I'm so happy to see you."

_'I really hope this is important.'_

"So, why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"Someone called for you not too long ago. Said her name was Quistis. Do you know her?"

"Um...yes."

He began taking some of the papers and putting them into their rightful files as he talked. "She said she wanted to see you right away. I'm guessing it's urgent."

The blood rushed to Rinoa's face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Quistis had called for her? She couldn't believe it. Had her case taken turns for the worst. She didn't want to think about it. It was far too scary.

Whatever happened to her, whatever turns her life took she couldn't let Squall win.

"So, I am going to give you the rest of the day off, to sort this damn thing out," he explained.

"Okay, I understand," Rinoa yelled as she ran out the door looking for her car.

She couldn't let him win.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Forever-a-mystery for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. There'll be more soon. **


	4. A Heated Argument

**A Heated Argument**

* * *

Quistis quietly sat in her office, looking at papers. Her job got so boring at times. She put both hands on her face. What was she going to do with herself? And where was the closest window?

She opened up her book of laws and regulations and began reading it. She wanted to see if what Zell had said was true, if "dating" a client would really get her fired from her job.

_'Truth be told, I wasn't involved with Rinoa, I was just having coffee with her. This probably won't go anywhere,' she thought to herself._

It had better not go anywhere.

She opened to page 545. There, she found a rule that frightened her. Apparently, lawyers _couldn't _get involved with their clients. And if they did, if would be proclaimed unprofessional and they could lose their professional liscense over it. Quistis shivered.

_'I could lose my job over this. Is Rinoa really worth it?'_

She was just about to look over more alimony reports when she heard a knock on the door.

Quistis wondered who it was. Typically, her secretary Xu would send in anyone who wanted to see her. But this time, someone had gotten past her. Quistis didn't know who it was, but she was starting to get a chill down her spine.

She went to the door and opened it, bracing herself for the lunatic who had made his way past the secretary. She opened her eyes. It was Squall.

Quistis was shocked; she didn't know what he was doing there, standing in the doorway of her office. There was no appointment for him and Rinoa to be there, so why was he there?

He was wearing his typical leather coat and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets.

"Squall?" she asked. "Can I do something for you?"

He closed the door. Quistis silently gulped. She felt like he was going to make an indescribable move. One that would remain in her mind for all time.

"Yes, yes can," he answered darkly. "Stay away from Rinoa."

"What?" Quistis asked, shocked to hear him utter those words.

"I _know _what you did, having coffee with my ex-wife. Very unprofessional of you!" he glared at her. "Now I'm going to tell you again, stay away from her."

She was bewildered. How did he know this? It wasn't as if they had coffee in a public area. The Asian coffee shop was in a sheltered section of town, away from the city.

She swallowed quickly. "How did you know?" It was time that she admit what she did. It wasn't like she was going to get away with it.

"Oh, I have my people. They're everywhere, you know." He grinned.

"You know, you can't control her."

He brought his face close to hers. "Whose fucking side are you on?" he growled. "Whose _mother fucking_ side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," she answered truthfully.

"Yeah, right. I bet you're on the cunt's side."

"Excuse me?"

"You're on the cunt's side are you? That stupid fucking twat, what does she have you doing for her?"

"I told you I'm not on anyone's side," Quistis pleaded. "Why do keep asking me this?"

"Because I know you know something," he grumbled. "She told you something, didn't she? What did the damn bitch tell you?"

Quistis was sick and tired of these questions. When was he going to just leave her alone?

"You can just shut the fuck up!" she roared.

She was surprised at herself. It was so out of character for her to swear.

"This is _my_ office and you are going to behave yourself, is that understood?"

Squall stood back, surprised at how well Quistis stood up for herself. He held up his hands. "Sorry," he apologized. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Indeed."

"But I _do_ want you to know that if you come near Rinoa again, I'll kill her myself." Then he left the office without another word.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short one but it just felt good to leave it there. Forever-a-mystery, you're welcome for the short out. Keep reading and reviewing:) Sayanara everyone!


	5. Red Wine

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Linna fan for the advice. I was planning to draw out the relationship anyway, as I don't believe in people randomly falling in love and forming a relationship so quickly. Right now, Quistis and Rinoa are casually dating, a normal trend seen in the real world. They won't be serious until they both know it's right. But thanks for your advice. Forever-a-mystery, you're one of my top fans now so keep reading and reviewing;)**

* * *

**Red Wine**

* * *

Quistis wanted to cry. What was going to happen to Rinoa? The man's threats seemed very real; she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Her head collapsed onto her desk. She was done with her job. Everything was going wrong. First, she got the worst couple in the world for a case, and now she was getting threatened! What was going to happen next? Was Rinoa going to have an 'accidental' death? She couldn't deal with that on top of everything else; she wasn't strong enough! Quistis

She hoped nothing bad was going to happen to her, not just because Rinoa was her client but because she was starting to have feelings for her.

Rinoa was a beautiful girl and had a good heart. She didn't want anything to happen to that angel. The angel that gave her wings.

She wondered if Rinoa felt the same way. She knew that she explored this option many times, even bugged Zell to death about it. However, she still wondered about what the raven-haired girl thought.

The phone rang. Quistis gulped. She hoped it wasn't that awful Squall. She regrettably picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Quistis? It's Rinoa; she's here to see you. She says it's urgent," her secretary droned.

The door opened and Rinoa rushed in looking scared to death.

Quistis knew better than to bring up the event of her ex-husband threatening to kill her. However, it was still on her mind. And there was no way she was going to get rid of it.

She wanted badly to tell her but she knew that she would scare Rinoa even more. And she couldn't do that, not after everything Rinoa's been through.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" Quistis asked with urgency.

Rinoa shook her head and heaved. Her hair was a mess. The bun that she had seemed to sloppily pull it into had come apart. Her hair was in her face and she seemed to be drenched with sweat.

"Rinoa!"

"I thought," she gasped, trying to breathe for a split second.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I thought he had gotten here before me," she almost cried. "I didn't want him to show you false incriminating evidence against me. It wouldn't be fair because I didn't do anything." She fell to her knees. Quistis rushed to her side, all the while remembering the words that Squall had uttered before he left the room.

_"But I do want you to know that if you come near Rinoa again, I'll kill her myself."_

The air almost stopped in Quistis's throat.

"Are you okay?" Quistis asked again, kneeling by her side. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hug me," Rinoa demanded softly. "Give me a big hug so that I know I'm still breathing."

Quistis wrapped her arms around her client, listening to her breath heavily in her ear. She smoothed some of Rinoa's hair back, soothing the smaller girl. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. "I promise."

Rinoa pulled away after a few minutes. She gave Quistis a confused look. "I'm so confused," she began slowly. "Didn't you tell me to come see you?"

Quistis shook her head. "It wasn't me. You must have mistaken someone else for me."

Quistis almost choked. Someone else had called Rinoa and told her to come to her office. She could be in big danger!

"But who could have called me besides you? No one else knows my phone number."

Except Squall; he must have arranged to get someone who sounded like her to call Rinoa. It was a setup!

"Quistis," Rinoa said, her voice shaking. "Do you think someone's out to kill me?"

Quistis shook her head. She knew she would have to lie to keep the situation under control.

"No," she lied. "I'm sure I probably just called you and forgot about it afterwards. I doubt anyone is trying to kill you. And if they were. I would kill them first."

Rinoa smiled. "That's really sweet Quisty. Oh, do you mind if I call you Quisty?"

Quistis felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She had waited for this moment for so long. She couldn't believe that Rinoa had said this to her.

"Sure," she smiled. "I don't mind at all. My friend Zell calls me that actually."

Rinoa grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

Rinoa clasped her hands around Quistis's back. "Thank you so much Quisty."

"For what?"

She let go and looked deep into her dark blue eyes. "For giving me the best day of my life."

Quistis moved some stray pieces of hair out of Rinoa's face. "You're welcome."

Rinoa's face brightened up and she got this mischievous look upon her face. "I have this great idea," she declared, putting her hands behind her back like a child.

"And that idea is?"

"We should have dinner tonight, just the two of us."

Quistis was taken aback, not only by the proposition but by what was said to her earlier by Squall.

"I guess," Quistis said, at a loss for words.

Rinoa looked sad for a moment. "What? You don't want to have dinner with me?"

"No," Quistis explained. "It's not like that at all, it's just that I don't know if I should be dating a client."

Rinoa thought to herself for a few minutes. "Well…" she began. "Do you like this job?"

"What?"

"Do you like this job?"

"Well…I…. not really."

"Then it won't really matter if you get fired," Rinoa pointed out to her.

_'I'm not entirely sure what planet this girl comes from but I'm positive it's not Earth.'_

"Well, I guess but-

"But what? You hate the job, so you won't care if you lose it."

"Yes but I'll need a replacement."

"Well, yeah, but…oh…stop ruining this for me!"

She grabbed Quistis by the hand and led her to the door of the office. "I'll be at your apartment this evening, we'll go to a great restaurant, get totally smashed. Whaddya say?"

Quistis gulped. This was certainly against everything she believed in. "Of course," she smiled slightly. "But why me?"

Rinoa looked confused from that last statement. "Because I like you, silly!"

"Well...I guess I can spare a few hours."

Rinoa giggled. " Fine, then it's a date. I'll see you at 7:00."

Quistis smiled as Rinoa left her office. Maybe she shouldn't have given her the spare key to her building.

* * *

After work Quistis got in her car and made her way back to her apartment. She couldn't believe her luck. A date with Rinoa Leonhart! She wondered how the date would go.

Everything seemed to be going so fast. It seemed just yesterday that they had met. However, in reality it had been a month that they had known each other. Time flew when times were good.

But were the times going to be good forever? Would Rinoa stay with her forever?

Quistis mentally slapped herself. It was too early to be thinking of things like that. She barely knew Rinoa. The date was just a way for them to get to know each other.

However, what about her ex-husband Squall? Wouldn't he kill her if they spent that one night together? She didn't want that to happen. She was trying to avoid it at all costs. But she couldn't say no to her. What happened to her self control?

She was going to have to do everything in her power to protect. She owed it to her as her client and as her friend. And maybe if things went well in the long run, she could owe it to her as her girlfriend.

But she couldn't think about that. It was too soon.

Her car pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. Quistis gently put her foot on the brake. The car came to a stop. She twisted her keys out of the ignition.

She got out of the car and entered the front door of the apartment building. She went up to her room. The number was 666. She opened the door and collapsed onto her sofa in the living room. She was exhausted. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the evening.

She went to her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She drank the cold liquid and felt it run down her esophagus. This made her feel less dehydrated.

She went into her bedroom and opened the closet. It was hard to find the perfect outfit for the date. She didn't know where they were going so how was she to know what to wear?

Finally she just grabbed one of her short, red dresses from a party she had attended a long time ago. She hadn't worn it since but she guessed it would still fit her.

Pulling the red fabric carefully up her bare thighs, she managed to barely make it fit.

The dress had a v-neck and conservatively went to her knees. She remembered it had come with a necklace. She searched the top of her drawer. Where did she put the golden necklace?

She opened one of her drawers and finally found it, nestled deep inside. She grabbed it carefully and put it on. The necklace was a heart necklace. Actually it was a locket. Inside was a picture of her mother: pale skinned, blue eyed and blonde as she was. She never got to see her mother much. Her mother and father lived in Florida and rarely came up to visit. Also they were starkly religious. Quistis knew that she could never tell them about her questionable sexuality because of how they would overreact.

And unfortunately that was how a lot of parents were. What a world she lived in.

She tried to ignore that obvious truth while she was getting ready. She brushed her hair until it shone like gold. She applied makeup to her usually plain face.

Whenever she went to work she didn't wear much makeup. She wasn't really impressing anyone so she didn't feel the need to bother.

However, this was a date; she couldn't just show up looking like shit. There was an unwritten rule that said she had to look good.

After she was completely done getting ready she heard a light knock at the door. She quietly left the bathroom and went to go answer the door.

As she opened the door she smiled. Rinoa was finally there, and looking beautiful too. The smaller girl donned a long back dress that went past her knees. The dress had significant cleavage, which was a bit distracting for Quistis. She tried to look away, but for some reason her eyes were drawn to that spot.

_'I've got to get a hold of myself. I'm not even sure if I am gay. And this is NOT a real date!'_

Rinoa smiled at Quistis. "Quistis," she breathed. "You look so beautiful!"

Quistis blushed. She didn't blush because she was embarrassed, she blushed because she was happy to hear a woman say that.

"Rinoa," Quistis asked, her speech wavering. "Is this a date?"

"Yes," Rinoa answered cheerfully. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Quistis looked down at the floor, thinking about what could happen if she undertook the date. Images of Rinoa's tattered, bloody body flashed through her mind. "I just don't know if this is right."

Rinoa's face dropped and she said nothing for a few minutes. "I just thought…that you were like me…"

"I'm not sure about my sexuality. I haven't been with a woman yet. I'm really nervous about this Rinoa."

Rinoa still didn't say anything. Quistis was made nervous by this. She wanted to tell Rinoa how she felt, but didn't want to lead her into danger! "I think you're wonderful Rinoa, and I'm willing to give our relationship a shot I-

"You just don't want to be seen with me, is that it?"

"No of course not! How dare you think something as outrageous as that! I care for you Rinoa, I just…"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you. Trust me, it's very serious but I can't tell you. Please don't hate me."

Rinoa's expression softened and she hugged Quistis. "I knew you were special," she whispered. She released Quistis from the hug, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Now, let's get some dinner."

* * *

It was a fancy restaurant, bustling with people. Quistis and Rinoa got a table in the far corner of the restaurant as they wanted as few people as possible to see them. It wasn't just because they were a new couple and they wanted their privacy. Quistis had her own reasons.

And that's exactly what she told Rinoa when they picked their table. Quistis shrugged off any teasing that ensured, saying she hated people watching her when she was on a date, that it made her nervous. In reality, she wanted Rinoa to be safe.

They picked up their menus. "What shall we order?" Quistis asked. Rinoa took one long look at the menu and grinned.

"Garden salad, and then some fish!" she grinned.

Quistis shook her head. "I'll just have crab," she sighed.

Rinoa gave her a worried look.

"Quistis are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand over Quistis's. Quistis smiled and nodded, trying to alleviate worry.

"My job is just stressing me out," she lied, groaning in the process. "I wish I could quit but I can't." In reality she was worried about Rinoa. But she would stupid if she said that. Plus Rinoa has something to do with her job so it wasn't as if she were totally lying.

"Things will get better soon," Rinoa assured her.

"I hope so."

Quistis thought for a moment, her thoughts lifted by what Rinoa had said. "You know I think I'm going to have some wine with my dinner."

Rinoa grinned. "Me too."

As the evening went on, Quistis found that she really liked being on the 'other team'. She laughed at all of Rinoa's jokes gulping down her wine, and eating crab.

"And then there he was," Rinoa began, getting a little tipsy. She was drinking her third cup of wine. "Coming in drunk for the FOURTH time this week. He looked like shit. Him and his buddy played poker for the rest of the night. Can you _believe _that?"

Quistis gave her a weird look. "How come you're swearing so often?" she asked, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol. "This isn't like you."

Rinoa shrugged. "I get like this when I've had too much wine. Does it offend you?"

"Not really."

"Hey," Rinoa asked…curious about Quistis's apparent sobriety. "How come it ain't affecting you?"

"I've built up a tolerance to alcohol."

Rinoa gulped down the rest of her cup and started on her fourth. "You and Squall are sooo much alike."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Quistis demanded, draining the rest of her glass. Suddenly red wine didn't taste so great.

"I'm just saying there's a lot of similarity between you two."

"Like what?"

"Alcohol."

Quistis quickly poured herself another glass. "No, I have a drink with my co-workers once in a while."

"That's what HE used to tell me," she explained, trying to visibly think of another thing to say. "But I never knew the people he worked with."

Quistis felt herself becoming inebriated. She quickly drained two more glasses, getting into the spirit of the conversation.

"What a scumbag," Quistis encouraged her. "You deserve so much better."

"Yeah!" Rinoa agreed. "Like you. I love you Quistis," she said staring at her eyes longenly

"Quistis smiled drunkenly. "I love you too Rinoa."

She stared at her lips, almost anticipating her own next move. "Don't move, I want this to be perfect."

She leaned forward and kissed the woman of her dream, falling forward onto the floor.


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Now for the reviewer replies. I know there's that feature but I like doing them here. **

**Linnafan: Yeah I can't argue with that logic either. And Quistis is going to have to fight dirty pretty soon.**

**Forever-a-mystery: yep, you're a great fan:) Keep reading and reviewing. **

* * *

**Surprises**

* * *

"She _kissed_ you?" Selphie exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. They were at Rinoa's apartment, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah," Rinoa answered. "It was such a wonderful kiss, even though we both were drunk," she put her knees up to her face. "I only wish I could remember it better."

Selphie's green eyes widened, almost bursting out of her head. "I still can't believe it; it's been so long since you've been with a woman. This is amazing!" She jumped up and down, showing her excitement.

Selphie was Rinoa's official best friend. They've been friends for years, dating back to when Rinoa was first married to Squall. She had been married to Squall for Ten years, a long time in her book.

Now there was Quistis.

Rinoa could still remember the kiss, Quistis's soft lips as they pressed against hers. There had been no tongue, but Rinoa guessed it was because Quistis was so intoxicated that she was drowsy.

It was no loss. They could always pick up where they left off.

"So, what are you going to do?" Selphie asked, curious about the whole situation.

Rinoa shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm going to go down to her office and talk to her."

"Don't you have her number?" Selphie wondered aloud, incredulous.

"Nope," Rinoa answered. "We never got to that stage."

_'That's weird,' Rinoa thought. 'We just went out on our first date and I still don't have her number.'_

"That's really weird Rinny," Selphie shook her head. "Do you think it's a sign?"

"No way," Rinoa protested. "I know Quistis really likes me, I just do. We had so much chemistry the other night."

"But you both were drunk," she pointed out, pulling back her crazy brown, flipped hair into a ponytail. "How can you feel sparks when you both have had too much to drink?"

"I don't know," Rinoa admitted. "But the sparks were there. I felt them."

Selphie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at her best friend. "I'll take your word for it. But Rinny, you have to be more careful where you throw your heart; you could end up getting hurt!"

"I don't think it's going to happen this time."

"You said that last time, when you met…hmm…" Selphie pretended to think. "SQUALL! Look how that turned out."

"That was different; Squall was a man, and not a very understanding one at that. He didn't want to understand who I really was."

"Boy, you two are the strangest lesbian couple I've ever seen."

"You can say that again."

Selphie stared at her curiously, almost trying to decipher the situation.

"Do you have any plans for the relationship?"

Rinoa blinked and shook her head. "I'm not sure. We sort of just met. It would be a little too soon to be thinking of long-term arrangements."

"Well, you better think of something and fast because nowadays women don't like to just experiment."

Rinoa nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Quistis and Zell were at the bar, as usual. The bar was where they always talked about their problems. Quistis was about ready to rip her hair out. She was so confused about Rinoa and she figured that Zell was the safest person to talk to.

They both ordered Budweiser beers, nursing them as they talked.

"So you finally kissed her," Zell exclaimed. "How does it feel?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Quistis answered. "Although I must admit I don't really remember anything."

"Drunk?"

"Very much so."

"What are you going to do about Rinoa?" He asked. "Are you dating or what?"

"Yes," Quistis answered. "As far as I know, yes."

"Well, then there's no problem then," Zell raised up his hands and let them down by his side. A stray woman came to sit with them. She wrapped her arms around Zell's neck, trying to get him into bed with her. He shrugged her off.

"Whore," he muttered.

"Yes there is," she admitted. "She said I reminded her of her ex-husband again."

Zell comically slapped a hand to his face. "She said that, _again_!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on the situation, I guess," he answered. "I know that guy is bad, but did he ever have a good side?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Quistis answered. "She was unclear when she told me and I never really asked."

"You should ask; it'll take your mind off of it," Zell assured her.

"There's something else that really bothered me," she began. "Rinoa's ex-husband came into my office and threatened me," she whispered.

"What?!" Zell overreacted, resulting in Quistis shooshing him. He lowered his voice. "I can't believe that asshole!"

"He told me that if I ever saw Rinoa again, he would kill her."

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"What?"

"Her ex-husband must still have feelings for her and is mad that she's all over you."

"You may have a point there, Zell."

"Yeah, and you MAY want to get off your ass and protect your girlfriend. She's in danger!"

"Right," Quistis got up and left the bar in a hurry, forgetting about the people who were coming in.

Zell continued to sit on his barstool, content to finish his beer. He was completely unaware that the entire time he was talking to Quistis, a dark pair of blue eyes were watching them.


	7. A Broken Heart

**Broken Heart**

* * *

Quistis ran up and down the streets, trying to find Rinoa. She was out of breath, her lungs straining to hold oxygen after sprinting through the city of New York. Yet, there was no Rinoa to be found.

The streets were bare and there was no sign of life anywhere.

Quistis was getting worried. What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt and Quistis could do nothing to help her?

She wiped her face. She might as well go home.

The entire night Quistis tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Rinoa. She wrecked with thoughts of worry. What if Rinoa was in trouble?

What if she was dead?

Quistis would never forgive herself if that happened.

* * *

The next day in the office Quistis was looking through her old papers. She heard a knock on the door. Curious, she went to go answer it.

She smiled and was a little relieved when she saw the visitor. It was Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled. "Hi Quistis," she greeted.

"Hello Rinoa, Please come in." She opened the door for her lover. Rinoa came in cautiously as if she were expecting to be attacked.

"I have something I want to ask you," she announced, crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

"What do you have in store for us?"

"What?" Quistis turned around and stared at her. She was confused for a moment.

"I mean, what are your plans for this relationship?" Rinoa stated proudly, unaware of the confusion she was causing.

"I don't understand."

"Just ANSWER the question," Rinoa said sharply. Quistis was taken aback. It was unlike Rinoa to be so sharp and brash.

"Rinoa, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know…" Rinoa said softly. "I want to know what's going to happen to us."

Quistis became quiet for a minute. After the ebony-haired girl's honesty she was at a loss of words. Rinoa stared at her intently.

"You don't know, do you?"

Quistis remained quiet.

"Quistis say something, please! Don't make me feel like I'm alone in this world."

"I don't know what to say," Quistis began. "I think you may be going too fast."

"Quistis, this relationship has to have a direction," she pleaded. "It has to have a purpose. Don't you care about me?"

"I do," she explained. "But I need time to think about my feelings."

"Didn't you feel it?" she yelled. "Didn't you feel chemistry when we first met?! I did, and I still do now!"

"A relationship is more than chemistry," Quistis explained. "It's about two people working together, trying to overcome each other's differences. The main reason you get into a relationship is not only because you love that person but because you know that you can work well with them. That's what I have to think about. I'm sorry. I don't want our relationship to be like the ones from my past."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "How dare you? How dare you play with my heart and crush it after you're done with it! I am NOT a plaything!" She ran out of the room.

Tears welled up in Quistis's eyes. She had lost the love of her life…again.


	8. How to Drown out Your Sorrow in Beer

A/N: Thanks to Linnafan, forever-a-mystery, and Shizaeineko for reviewing. This chapter should be longer than the last one, and maybe a little bit humorous.

* * *

How to Drown Your Sorrow Out in Beer

* * *

"Give me another one," Quistis demanded of the bartender. It was her fifth beer. When the bartender gave her weird look she said "I'm trying to forget something." Zell was staring at her as if she had three heads. She was drinking beer, which is something she rarely did. And he knew why she would be doing the rare occasion of drinking beer. She either quit her job or broke up with Rinoa. Considering that she complained about her job on the way to the bar, he guessed it was the Latter.

"Quistis," he said softly, putting his arm around her. "What happened?"

"What happened?" she asked as if he had asked her what panties she was wearing. "I'll tell _you_ wut happened! Rinoa gat pissed and dumped me!" she started to cry another thing she rarely did. It was actually a shock to see her cry. Zell almost jumped right out of his seat. She was supposed to be the strong one; she was supposed to be the one who would eventually come out at the top in the end. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The world was topsy turvy.

"Why?" he asked gently, careful not to upset her further. If Quistis was suddenly becoming a delicate flower, he didn't want to upset her. "What happened between the two of you?"

Quistis put down her beer and looked at him. Staring into his aqua eyes she began to tell him her story. "I wuz in the office doing papers," she slurred. "And then cums Rinoa! I wuz happy to see her because I wuz worried a…bout her all night long. I could 't even sleep! Then she asks me all dis questions about are relationship. Wut are we doin'? Are we serious?! I didn't know what to do."

Zell sat there and listened to her story. It was awful hard to make out because of her drunken state. This was why he wished she was sober. She was so much more coherent when she was sober. She didn't throw things when she was sober, and she certainly didn't drool when she was sober. At least, that from what Zell had mostly seen of her.

"So, what did you do?" he asked, hoping to find out more about the situation. Quistis and Rinoa's relationship was always a little crazy, but breaking up so soon seemed a little rash on Rinoa's part.

"I said I didn't know," she answered, getting tired. The urge to sleep was growing on her mind. She didn't want to answer boring questions about her past relationship with Rinoa. That's why she drank. It was the easiest way to drown out her sorrows. And she was being interrogated like a common criminal. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"That's a healthy decision. Good job Quistis," he patted her on the back. "Besides who's she to pop a question like that on you? It's waay too early in the game! She sounds like a freak to me."

Even though he only said that to make her feel better, he still felt bad for saying it. Rinoa truly was a good person and he really couldn't fathom that this was the end. It was really the end of a good thing.

Quistis's head banged into the bar counter. It made such a loud sound everyone around looked at her when she did. Zell tried to get their attention away from her. He shrugged. "Hey, haven't you seen a drunk before?"

He felt bad for his friend...she always suffered in life. She had a rough start with her job that caused her to live in an awful apartment. She always dated the worst people, save Rinoa. And now the only good person she'd dated, had dumped her because she was thought to have commitment problems.

Zell tried to wake Quistis up. "Quistis, come on you need to listen to me on something."

Quistis's eyes sleepily opened. Her eyes were barely on Zell. "What?"

"What about that crazy dude?"

"C-Crazy dude?"

Her thoughts weren't on much at the moment, but the words 'crazy dude' did seem to spark something in her memory.

"You know? That guy who's supposed to be after Rinoa?"

"I don't really remember Zell."

She searched through her memory for something akin to a person who was mad. And finally she found someone with that simarity. Squall: Rinoa's future ex-husband. They were separated, but they wanted a divorce. He threatened her once during work and told her not to come near Rinoa again.

Zell sighed and shook his head. "You remember. Her husband or ex-husband once you verify the paperwork?"

"Oh…him," she groaned. "I remember now."

"Rinoa might be in danger!"

"So wut?"

The very thought of saving Rinoa wasn't on her plate right now and in the future, she didn't want it to be. She was angry at Rinoa. She actually despised Rinoa for dumping her. All she needed was time and she got dumped for that?!

"So what? She was your girlfriend! And now you don't want anything to do with her?"

"She dumped me."

Zell tried to lift her up and get her out of the bar. "I don't care if she dumped you. You owe it to her to protect her from this guy, whoever he is. Come on, this could be the case you were waiting for!"

Those words swayed Quistis. All her life she had been looking for a case that would be of interest to her. And now, she had finally found it. She was really excited now.

Quistis tried to stand up but it was hard. She swayed on her legs and almost fell to the ground on her first try. She blinked her eyes as Zell's words filtered into her brain.

She shook her head trying to clear it of alcohol. "You're right Zell, let's fiqure dis thing out."

Zell helped her walk out of the bar. As they were leaving, those same blue eyes continued to watch them. And as they left the bar the man with the blue eyes got up from his barstool and began to follow them.

"Quistis," Zell began as they were 'walking' down the sidewalk. "the best thing for you to do now is rest your head because right now you're of no use to anyone like this."

"What do you mean," she moaned.

"If you talk 'like dis' people aren't going to take you seriously. Trust me on this one; sleep it over."

"When you're right you're-

Suddenly Quistis felt extremely nauseous and had to bend over for a minute. Soon that horrible squelching sound of vomit was heard throughout the alley. Zell gagged.

"See? This is why we shouldn't drink so much," he scolded her. "Unless…you like throwing up your dinner?"

"No…I don't. Get me home Zell."

* * *

Quistis woke up in a strange bed. She felt around to see where she was and when she looked around the room she almost shrieked. She was in Zell's apartment! She knew it by the kung fu posters and the awful decoration. She really hoped this wasn't what she thought it was. Even though she was wearing the same clothes from the night before she still was worried.

"Did I sleep with Zell?" she said to herself?"

_No, that's ridiculous I couldn't have! He's my best friend. But then again…I was pretty drunk, she thought. _

"Zell," she called, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Zell came into the room fully dressed in a kimono.

_Typical Zell, wearing a Kimono. _

"What?" he asked, with concern. "Is there a problem Quistis?"

She motioned for him to come closer, so that she could whisper in his ear. "Did we have sex?" she asked hesitantly.

She was really hoping for a "no" because she knew that if it was true then her relationship with Zell would be ruined. She would feel awkward around him and wonder if there could be something more.

Zell laughed, realizing the ridiculousness of the conversation. "What? Hell no! Quistis, I brought you here so we could talk about Rinoa."

"Rinoa?" Quistis asked, surprised. "I told you, I don't want to talk about her."

"Oh but you do," he answered with a wink. "AND, I have some information that might interest you."

Quistis pulled the covers over herself even though she was still clothed. "What's the great news Zell?"

"On the way home I got the distinct feeling that someone was following us."

Quistis forgot about the blanket and shot out of the bed. She couldn't believe her ears.

Someone was following them and Zell had waited until now to tell her. They could have been killed. She could have been gangraped! Didn't he care?

What about Rinoa? What if that man wasn't after them but was after Rinoa's hiding place. The whole thing was bad. Quistis could feel it in her bones. Rinoa was in danger.

"Someone followed us!" she shrieked. "Zell, why did you wait until now to tell me?"

Zell scratched his head. "I dunno, I sort of just realized it until now."

"How could you just realize it?" she yelled, her face turning bright red. "I was the drunk one, you were supposed to look after me!"

"Sorry," he said. "But the person sorta stopped when we got to my house."

Quistis's blood froze. The last thing she need to hear was that there could possibly be a crazy person on the loose. And the very last thing she needed to hear was that he or she may have been breathing down her neck the entire night! That was what creeped her out the most.

"What do you think happened to the person?"

"God knows. Maybe he climbed up a tree and decided he was going to do a little peep show before he murdered your girlfriend?"

Quistis groaned. She was tired of Zell's jokes. And this one wasn't the least bit funny. "Zell, cut it out."

"So you do still care about Rinoa?"

"Perhaps, but it's a very complicated situation. I needed time to think and she wouldn't give it to me."

"Well, maybe you should have given her an answer?" he scoffed.

"I would have, if I knew what the answer was," she answered.

"Well, what answer do you have right now?"

"Oh, I care for her deeply, very deeply," she answered poetically. "But I don't know if that qualifies as love. Ever since Frankie left me I've been re-analyzing what I think love is."

"Screw Frankie," Zell hollered. "He was an ass. He treated you like shit. Rinoa treats you like a Queen, a fucking queen. Tell her how you feel, protect her, and stay with her."

Quistis shook her head. "I'm sorry Zell but things aren't that simple."

She grabbed her jacket, her pocket bag, and left the room.


	9. Fortunes

**Review Replies:**

**Forever a mystery: Yeah that is so them isn't it;)**

* * *

**Fortunes**

* * *

Quistis shivered while walking by herself on the cold streets of New York City. The Rinoa situation was driving her crazy.

_'I don't know why he expects ME to save her,' she thought. 'She's the one who dumped me!'_

Goosebumps began to form on her pale skin as she continued to walk angrily. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was starting to rise. And any remaining birds in the area were beginning to chirp their morning song. Everything was peaceful.

Quistis couldn't stand it. All she wanted at that moment in time was to take two hands and wrap them around Rinoa's neck. That basically summed up Quistis's internal thoughts at the moment.

_'She deserves to be strangled too,' she thought. _

All this anger made Quistis think. She doubted she had ever been that angry before.

At least, she had never been that angry towards a living person. Papers, she hated with a passion. Now Rinoa, she was even more angry at.

She was so angry at Rinoa that she just didn't care about anything anymore. Everything was pointless. Everything had no future.

Suddenly Quistis had to sit down.

She found some steps leading to an apartment door. She figured that would be as good a place as any to sit and sat down.

She had to think about all of that. It was crowding her brain, coming at her at once. It drove her crazy.

She looked around her. Even though it was still morning, everyone was still snug and safe in their houses. Quistis envied them; they probably didn't have the same problems she had. What she wouldn't give to have a different life!

Quistis's life was always screwed up in some way, shape or form. Her parents were never impressed with _anything _she did. They always went on about how she could always do things much better and how everything she did was an excuse to be lazy.

Suffice to say, Quistis did not get along with her parents. They didn't hate her, but they were pretty close to it.

Sometimes Quistis wondered what it would have been like to have never been born. She knew it was depressing but sometimes it was all she could think about.

To live in nothingness, to have never been created; she never would have had to live through being yelled at or criticized. She wouldn't have had to suffer having little to no friends.

Having no friends was what hurt her the most. She could stand her parents abuse and their temperamental scolding. But she couldn't deal everyone thinking she was a freak.

People would avoid her like flies, never sitting with her at lunch and never talking to her when they passed her in the hallway. And sometimes she would wonder why this happened.

That scarred Quistis for life. And that wasn't an overstatement. Quistis truly couldn't take being neglected by other people.

That was why she was so bothered by being left by Rinoa. She cared about that girl so much. Sometimes so much that it hurt. And in the end, all she got was a slap in the face.

Yes, of course life was going well for Quistis.

* * *

Quistis sat at her desk with a solemn look on her face. Work was the last thing she had on her mind. However, it was work that she was there for and it was work that she had to do.

However, what was the real point of doing work? Was there any goal to it? Was she going to leave with a medal if she did all of her work?

The only reward she got for doing work was getting paid. And even her pay wasn't as high as it could be. Well, she was a divorce attorney; it wasn't as if she had her own private practice.

And it wasn't as if her job was worth the money anyway. All she did all day was listen to people bitch. And all those people did ever bitch about was their marriages.

If she had wanted to fix peoples' problems, she would have become a therapist. Thankfully she didn't. The idea of dealing with suicidal clients didn't thrill her too much.

She looked at her papers and groaned. It was literally the biggest pile of papers that she had ever seen. How was she ever going to complete all that paperwork by the end of the day.

She wouldn't be able to do it unless she was wonder woman. And even then, Quistis doubted she wanted to wear some revealing outfit.

She tried to picture Rinoa in a Wonder Woman costume and she almost burst out laughing. She was glad no one else was in the office with her because then she would have looked like an idiot.

Rinoa _would _make a good Wonder woman. At least, that was what Quistis thought. She certainly had the physique for it and she was the sweetest girl on Earth.

There she went again…calling Rinoa the sweetest girl in the world. She had to stop that.

Suddenly she heard the phone ring. Snapping out of her dream world, she bent over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Quistis," her secretary Xu began as usual. "There's another lawyer here to see you."

"Really?" Quistis asked, astonished. "Who is it?"

"Irvine Kinneas," she explained in monotone voice.

_'Irvine Kinneas,' she thought. 'Now where have I heard that name before?'_

"Irvine Kinneas?"

"I can see that you don't know him," she answered flatly. "He's a divorce attorney, just like you except he works on the other side of the building."

_'That's probably why I don't know him,' she thought. 'I don't know anyone on the other side of the building.'_

"Oh," she said.

"Do you want me to let him in?"

"Yes, please," Quistis answered. Anything was better than doing those damn papers.

The door creaked on its hinges as it opened. Quistis smiled politely at the rather tall man who entered.

Irvine Kinneas may have been a lawyer, but he didn't look like one. He dressed like a ladies man. Given that he was wearing a suit but he dressed in a way to look attractive to women.

_'Typical, he's just trying to bait in the naïve ones,' she thought._

His hair was shaggy and some of it fell into her eyes, which were a nice shade of blue. His face screamed to be shaved. Quistis rolled her eyes.

_'What a ladies man,' she thought. _

Quistis stared at him sternly, trying to appear bigger than him. "You _need _a haircut," she sternly told him.

Irvine just grinned and tousled his hair. "Oh, you mean all this?" he laughed. "It's been worse; I used to have a ponytail."

Quistis stared at him in disbelief. It was clearly against the rules for a man to have hair that was longer than the ears. She wondered how in the world Irvine got away with that?

Irvine must have noticed Quistis staring at him with a befuddled expression because he then shrugged. "I didn't have a ponytail when I worked here. I cut it before then."

Quistis shrugged. "So, what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes."

"I want to cheer you up," he said confidently, patting Quistis on the back. "I heard you had a little spout with your girlfriend."

Quistis turned to face him angrily. "YOU! How did you know about it?"

He shrugged. "Everybody knows."

Quistis's eyes went wide. "What!"

"Yeah," he muttered. "It's a big thing, you dating a girl."

"Why should it be a big thing," she argued. "We're two people in love, just like everybody else."

"I guess it's because you're a…what do we call that…lesbian?"

"It's lesbian Mr. Kinneas and so what?"

"So what? Everybody here is calling you a dyke. What, are you trying to make dyke of the year?"

" I don't care about what those people think. I care about Rinoa."

"Quistis, you could get hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because," his gaze softened. "My dad was gay. My mom and him were married for a long time. Then, for no reason at all, he started disappearing one or two nights out of the week. We didn't think it was anything at first. But then the disappearances became more frequent and my mom became more worried. We started finding weird emails from random people on our computer. I used to hear strange noises in the night. Eventually my dad was caught red-handed. We found out why he was gone every two nights a week. He was out with another man. It devastated my mom and eventually the two got a divorce. The horrible thing was, my dad wasn't allowed to have custody over me because he was gay."

Quistis listened intently to the story. When it was finished, she got up from her desk. "Well, that's very sad, but what does that have to do with me?"

Irvine sighed. "They could use it against you, your homosexuality. And trust me, it won't be pretty."

"They? Who's they?"

"Squall and his lawyer," Irvine murmered. "They're going against Rinoa."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I'm the one prosecuting her."

After hearing that news, Quistis slumped back into her chair again. There truly was no hope in the world.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop her from doing anything stupid."

"But, I don't know where she is!"

"Then find her!"

* * *

Quistis left work immediately after it got out. She was searching for Rinoa.

It was funny, first she couldn't stand Rinoa, now she was willing to risk her life for her.

Boy were the times ever changing.

Quistis drove her car around the neighborhood, trying to find any trace of Rinoa.

_'She's not on the streets. I'm starting to get worried,' she thought. _

Eventually Quistis stopped at a fortuneteller shop. She didn't have any other reason for stopping there besides the fact that it felt like a good idea.

She cautiously walked inside.

Quistis was never one for the supernatural. Her rule of thumb was if she could see it and touch it then it was real. Ghosts were another world to her.

She looked around the shop. There were a bunch of old tarot cards lying around. They were mainly on shelves and on the counter next the cash register.

There was someone else inside with Quistis. It was the owner of the place. And see didn't look so great.

Quistis felt like she was a mix between an old hag and a fish. Her skin was so wrinkled that it had folds in it. And coincidently the folds in her skin were up close to her neck. Her skin was practically blue from old age. Her eyes had cataracts. She had long wispy white hair in a long braid.

Obviously that woman wasn't suited for that kind of work.

The elderly woman stared at Quistis. "May I help you?" she croaked.

Quistis nodded. "I would like to have a tarot card reading done."

"Oh a reading," the old woman's face lit up. "Those are my favorite."

The old woman gestured for Quistis to follow her. Quistis followed her into a room that looked like it was purple. Actually, it wasn't purple. It was just the purple light that made it look purple.

Quistis sat down on the ground. The old woman shuffled a pack of tarot cards. Quistis shut her eyes. She hated that kind of stuff.

The only reason she was here was because of Rinoa. She knew that Squall could cause her to lose her job over her past relationship with Rinoa.

She couldn't let that happen.

The aged woman placed three cards on the ground out of Quistis's view. She guessed it was to make the act seem more real.

"Oh…I see a very turbulent future," she said ominously.

Quistis rolled her eyes.

_'I need to remind myself why I came here,' she thought._

"You are being chased by evil," she warned glancing at the first cared.

_'Evil? Could that be Squall,' she thought._

"You will face in love twice with a person that brings you trouble," she read the second card.

_'Rinoa?' she thought. 'Are you going to be in my life again?'_

"You will live in much shame," she read the last card.

After the old woman finished she started at Quistis. "30 dollars please."

Quistis reluctantly gave her the money. "Thank you, you've been a great help."

The old woman nodded. "Do you want your own set?"

Quistis shook her head. "I don't like to know the future."

Quistis waved goodbye and left the building with an interesting thought on her mind.

_'So you're the one who brings me trouble,' she thought. 'Rinoa, I'm going to find you.'_


	10. The Letter

**A/N: Review replies:**

**Forever a mystery: yeah it is getting rather intense, isn't it? Glad to see you're still reading.**

* * *

**The Letter**

* * *

Quistis finally decided that enough was enough. In order to look for Rinoa she was going to have to go where Rinoa usually went.

That was going to be a chore; she hardly knew where Rinoa liked to hang out.

Then it hit her, the Asian coffee shop!

Quistis got into her car and buckled up. She suddenly had an idea of where to look for Rinoa. She slammed on the accelerator and went flying towards the road. She was _going _to find that woman, if it was the thing she did.

As she made her way onto the road, Quistis started thinking. What if Rinoa didn't want to be found?

What if she made herself disappear because she didn't want to face Quistis?

Or maybe she disappeared because she didn't want to be found by someone dangerous.

But who? Who could be a threat to Rinoa? Several thoughts passed through her mind. She thought of Squall and his threats to her in her office. Then she remembered Zell telling her that he felt that they were being followed.

She sighed. Nothing was working out for her. And in her quest to find Rinoa, she could very well end up dead.

She pulled into the parking lot of the Asian coffee shop. Getting out of the car, she tried her best to stay calm. She was only there to find Rinoa.

And hopefully, no one was following her.

She went through the door. Smiling politely at the waitress, she said hello.

"Can I help you?" the Asian waitress asked.

Quistis gulped. "Yes. Have you seen a woman go through her. She's about 5'3, with long black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and is usually wearing a blue dress?"

The waitress shook her head. "No, but I do have something here for you," she handed Quistis a letter.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

The waitress shrugged. "I don't know. Some man left it for you."

Quistis cautiously took it. Thoughts of being followed were zipping through her mind. She said thank you to the waitress and went back to her car.

Opening the car door, she sat down in the front seat. She stared at the letter, afraid to open it. The words "Quistis" were written in red ink.

_'Red ink? How can I be sure that's not blood?' she thought. _

That man could be a serial killer or a psychopath for all she knew. And psychopaths gave her the creeps.

When Quistis was little she used to read ghost stories all the time. It was a tradition to her. And when she was old enough, she used to watch them on TV.

Of course, some of the movies got a little too real for her. She would have trouble sleeping because of the elements in the movie.

Now she was terrified of psychopaths, real or fantasized. So it was easy to see why she was so hesitant to open a letter with possible bad news for Rinoa.

Even though she was still mad at Rinoa, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She cared for her still, even though Rinoa probably didn't feel the same way back.

Love sometimes worked in mysterious ways. And the horrible thing was, Quistis didn't want to lose Rinoa. She wasn't sure if she loved her because love was a word that scared Quistis.

It all started when she dated Frankie.

Frankie was a cop in New York City. Quistis met him when she first moved there. At first she thought Frankie was the perfect man: charming and handsome. When they first went out He was the sweetest person in the world to her, always giving her gifts and flowers. They had some great times together.

Quistis remembered the time they went to the bowling alley. They didn't even go bowling. Instead, they went to the bar, and got completely drunk. Then, they went into the bathroom and had the most amazing sex. However, Quistis barely remembered it.

_'I must have had how many martinis? Oh God, I don't remember,' she thought fondly of the memory. _

It was times like those that Quistis longed for. Not what Frankie would do to her.

Suddenly Frankie wouldn't return her phone calls. Quistis thought that was odd because he seemed to love talking to her on the phone. They would have the longest conversations, sometimes spanning three hours.

She left many messages on Frankie's answering machine. She didn't remember how many (it was a long time ago). Yet he still didn't call her back.

Finally she cornered him in a grocery store, demanding information. The only excuse he gave her was that he was "busy".

Eventually Quistis found out the truth. He was cheating on her. She got that information from a close friend. When she found out she was furious. She broke up with Frankie immediately.

Ever since she had trouble with trust. And now she had to open a letter that could possibly spell doom for Rinoa.

She breathed in and out slowly.

_'Here it goes,' she thought._

She opened folded paper and unfolded it completely. She found that the letter itself was written in red ink too.

She started to read the letter.

_Dear Quistis,_

_My name is Seifer Almasy. I am sure you know who I am._

_ After all, you and Rinoa are very close it seems. However, my friend and/or boss feels that you and his wife are a little too close for comfort._

_ So he's giving you an ultimatim. I have your "girfriend". _

_If you want her back you're going to have to do some favors. My boss is going to prosecute you in the trial. _

_He wants you to pay him off._

_5,000 dollars he said. _

_If you don't pay it, she's dead. _

_I'll give you a call tommorow at your office. _

_Better pick up the phone or else. _

_Have a nice day._

_-Seifer_


	11. Threats

**Threats**

Quistis was astonished at what she had read. There was a ransom, a ransom to free Rinoa?

And something was even worse than that. Squall was threatening her life for five thousand dollars. It must have been because they were having a lesbian relationship. Zell was right; he was jealous.

She couldn't believe it, and further more she should have known better. Rinoa's "ex-husband" looked sketchy from the start. She knew he was no ordinary client.

'_He must be part of a gang,' she thought. 'And his drinking buddy, that was all a scam!'_

Quistis had a feeling that it was Seifer who was watching her and Zell in the bar. She just knew it. What else would explain him knowing how close her and Rinoa had gotten.

He must have overhead all of her conversations with Zell. It was panic-inducing, thinking of that situation.

'_I can't believe he was listening on our conversation and got away with it,' she thought. 'Well, this is America. People get away with everything nowadays'_

She was absolutely convinced that Seifer was the one who followed her and Zell. Zell even said the person turned off the road and went somewhere else after they went home. If he had wanted to kill them he would have followed Zell into his apartment. And, if he had wanted to kill Quistis, he would have waited until she was alone to strike.

So the goal wasn't murder. That was obvious from the start.

That man could have easily told Squall what he saw. It was easy as pie. Their friendship could have been a cover up to hide their buisness together.

Unless that man had his own intentions in mind. Perhaps he had hidden feelings for Rinoa and wanted her for himself.

Then why would he have the ransom? It was all too confusing.

Quistis was convinced it was Seifer but at the same time she was wavering. It could have been anyone. Squall could have many other people working for him. The thought made Quistis shudder.

If he was a gangster then what did that make Rinoa? A gangster's wife?

Quistis didn't want to think about it; the whole subject was nauseating.

'_How could she not tell me about this? Did it somehow slip her mind?' she thought angrily._

After learning that truth Quistis knew she could no longer trust Rinoa. The black-haired girl had neglected to tell her the few important things about her life, which made Quistis _very _angry.

A relationship was nothing without trust. If she was going to be that way, the relationship was truly over. There was no going back with a lie that big.

But still, Quistis had a job to do. She had to find Rinoa. If she didn't, there would be dire consequences.

That was why she had to do things she didn't want to do. She grabbed her cell and dialed Zell's number. It rang a couple times and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voiced asked. It was clearly Zell.

"Zell, it's me. Look, I don't have much time. Rinoa's been kidnapped!" she said urgently.

"What?!" he sputtered.

"I got a letter at the coffee shop from the man who kidnapped her," she explained. "He wants five thousand dollars!"

"Five thousand dollars?! What does he think you are, made of money? You're only a divorce lawyer."

"I know that," she argued. "He wrote that his name was Seifer Almasy. Does that sound familiar at all?"

"No, never heard of him."

"He works for Squall."

"Squall? That crazy guy? Rinoa must be in BIG trouble then!"

"I know, but I don't know what to do!"

"Go to your apartment; I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

Quistis's apartment was as orderly as a secretary's desk. It was possible to find anything in her place.

In her living room, she had her own library, where she had books of all kinds. Quistis loved to read. If she wasn't out with Zell or out for her long evening walks, she'd be reading a good book.

It was funny. Some people actually thought her and Zell were a couple. Quistis couldn't imagine herself with Zell. It was impossible. They simply weren't made for each other.

Besides, Quistis had realized that she wasn't a "straight" woman anyway. She wasn't a bisexual woman either. She liked women. Always had, always would. And she liked only women. She just never knew it.

Women were exciting, entrancing. Men just made her sick. She was sick of their lies and their stupid jokes.

Sometimes Quistis just wanted to boycott men altogether.

But she couldn't think about that, she had a job to do. She waited patiently for Zell to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting she heard a knock at the door.

Hastily, she went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Zell. She gave him a friendly smile.

"Come in, Zell."

He was wearing a solemn look upon his face. As they sat down upon her leather couch, she could tell something was troubling him.

"I think you should tell the police," he urged.

"I don't know," she started.

"You don't know?! You could be endangering her life by prolonging this conversation!"

"Zell, it's complicated," she tried to explain.

"What is? You don't want to do this because you're still mad at her!"

"No, that's not true!" she yelled. "I just don't know what to do."

"Then call the police," he lowered his voice. "They'll know what to do."

"Fine," she scoffed. "But if this gets her killed, I'll blame you."

She went over to the main phone in the house. As she went to pick up the black wall phone, a piece of paper taped to the wall caught her eye.

'_What in the hell is that?' she thought. 'Another threat?'_

She pulled the piece of paper off the wall and gasped when she read it.

"Um…Zell," she yelled, concerned. "I think you should get a look at this."

They both read the note. Zell gasped. It was written in blood.

Oh,

And don't bother calling the police.

Because if you do,

We'll kill your girlfriend.

When you have the money,

Go to the Bronx

And talk to a girl named Selphie.

She lives next to a coat factory.

She'll lead you to us.

Better have the money.

-Seifer.

They both looked at each other. "We've got a BIG problem," Zell gasped.

Quistis looked like she was going to scream.

_'Blood?! Have they hurt you Rinoa?'_

* * *


	12. Can't Buy Me Love

**Can't Buy Me Love**

* * *

"Quistis, how are _we_ going to get five thousand dollars?" Zell asked, exasperated.

The whole situation was insane, almost impossible.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "_We_ aren't going to get five thousand dollars; I'm doing this on my own."

"Why?" Zell questioned her. "Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?" she challenged him.

"Like you always are, thinking you can handle the world when you really can't," he explained, his arms crossed.

"I'm not saying I can handle the world," she objected. "I'm just saying that for once, I'd like to do something on my own without someone breathing down my neck."

Zell slumped onto the sofa chair. "I guess that's understandable."

"It is," she agreed.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Quistis shrugged. "I guess I'll have to get a 5,000 dollar loan."

Zell's eyes went wide. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"I'm sure they'll give me a five thousand dollar loan. They have to, my job is at stake."

"Your job? What about…never mind." Zell was done trying to fight with Quistis. If she didn't feel the same way about Rinoa, that was her problem. He just thought that her and Rinoa made a beautiful couple.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I have to do something…" Quistis said, sighing.

* * *

The next day Quistis was at the bank, trying to have the bank give her a loan.

"Um, I think I might have misheard you, but what do you want this loan for?" The red headed banker asked.

She was pretty, attractive to Quistis. She had beautiful green eyes and high cheek bones. She also had a nice smile, the very luminance of it lighting up her face.

"I want this loan for _personal _reasons," Quistis tried to explain.

"I still don't understand."

"You know, personal reasons."

"Ma'am, we can't hand out five thousand dollars to just anybody. You have to have a reason."

Quistis sighed deeply. It was one of those moments in time when she was going to have to tell the truth. And she was not happy about that.

'_There's no possibility of her believing me anyway. What's the point? I'm going to look like an idiot."_

"Look, I'm in trouble," she tried to explain. "I really need this money. I can't tell you why, but I can promise you that I will give it back!"

The woman looked at her like she had three heads. "Ma'am," she lowered her voice. "I can help you, but you have to promise that you will give the money back!"

"Of course," Quistis looked interested in what she had to say.

"It's either that or I lose my job."

"I will pay you back on the double."

The woman signed a paper and gave it to Quistis. "Sign this. That's your five thousand dollar loan."

Quistis nodded. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Just pay back the money."

* * *

Quistis quietly drove into the Bronx. Beside psychopaths, it was her least favorite thing. The Bronx was so different, so frightening. She knew that was where poverty resided. Was this where Rinoa and Squall lived?

It couldn't have been. Rinoa was rich, practically dripping of money. The Bronx couldn't have been where their home resided.

This must have been where Squall's "business" was. If he was a gangster, this was where he'd end up.

'_He seems like a rich gangster to me,' she thought. 'Come to think of it, I've always wondered how Rinoa had all that money on just a teachers' salary.'_

Quistis should have seen it coming like an atom bomb. The case itself was suspicious. Rinoa and Squall were both suspicious characters. Why didn't she see that?

She drove along the road until she saw a coat factory. Then, upon looking to the left, she saw the house next to it.

'_That must be where Selphie lives.'_

She drove into the driveway of the house and parked there. She sat in the car for a while, nervous to go in.

It wasn't that she didn't want to save Rinoa, she just didn't want anymore problems. Her life was full of problems and she didn't want any more.

Why did life have to have problems anyway? Why couldn't life be simple and carefree?

Whatever happened in life Quistis guessed had to happen for a reason. No matter how strenuous it seemed, everything happened for a reason.

She hated it. If things were simpler, if there was no Rinoa, she would have been happier. Then there would have been no trust issues, no ransom. None of her problems would have existed without Rinoa.

Suddenly a face appeared in the window of the house. The house itself looked beaten down and dilapidated. Quistis was worried about going inside. The entire place looked like it was going to fall apart on her.

The face in the window looked friendly and joyful. It was a woman, about her age, Quistis guessed. The woman had green eyes and short flipped brown hair. Quisitis was surprised that such a person was in the neighborhood. Typically happy people who seemed very bubbly, didn't associate with gangs.

Then why was Rinoa associated with the gang? That question drove Quistis nuts.

The woman came out onto the driveway, a big grin on her face.

"People don't usually park here," she smiled. "I'm guessing you're Quistis, right?"

Quistis nodded. Selphie gave her a nice, firm handshake. "I'm Selphie, nice to meet ya!" she chirped.

Quistis smiled politely.

'_That girl definitely doesn't belong here,' she thought._

"Well, don't be a stranger!" she cheered. "Come inside."

The interior of the house was worse than the exterior. The ceiling was moldy, and the walls were stained red. Quistis guessed there was a shootout in Selphie's house. In the living room there was dirty, old furniture. The house itself was nothing to brag about.

"As you probably know," Quistis began. "I'm looking for Rinoa."

"I know that!" Selphie brushed it away like it was a common concept, such as the sky being blue.

"They told me you could take me to them."

"I know that too," she put her hands on her hips. "They told me everything. And Rinoa told me everything about your little relationship," she grinned from ear to ear.

"So what?" Quistis looked soured.

"AND, I know something that might make you VERY happy," she said, still grinning like a maniac.

"What is it?"

"Rinoa never intended to break up with you," Selphie began. Quistis's ear's perked up as she heard it. "It was a set up by Squall. You see, he forced her to break up with you, under the threat that he would kill you. Rinoa, loving you very much, decided she'd rather have you alive and broke up with you, saving your life!"

Quistis couldn't believe it. All the pain she went through, all the tears was because of _him._ "This was all a set up?"

Selphie nodded. "And the ransom's a set up too," she tried to explain. "He only took Rinoa hostage to kill you. He never intended to let you leave with her. And the five thousand dollars, he's just going to use it to fund his gang."

"What kind of gang does he run?"

"He's a skinhead. One of those pro-nazi psychos. I tried to warn Rinny about him, but she was convinced he was the one…so."

So the gang was meant to rebuild the German empire. And Squall was in charge of that? No wonder he looked sketchy!

"Does Rinoa have any affiliation with the gang?"

"Nope. She's as clean as a whistle."

Quistis nodded and looked at Selphie. "Where are they?" she asked gruffly.

"In the coat factory, but I wouldn't go there," she warned. "They _are _out to kill you, you know?"

"I don't care," Quistis replied. "Now that I know the truth I'll do anything for her."

Selphie sighed. "Wait here a minute." She went down the hall into her bedroom. A few minutes later she returned bearing a pistol. "Here," she urged, giving the pistol to Quistis. "You might need this."

"Thank you."

Quistis went for the door. "If you come back alive…" Selphie began. "Let me come to your wedding."


	13. Death of a Mobster

**Death of a Mobster**

* * *

Quistis opened the door to the coat factory. It was hard to believe that Squall was there. Coat factories hardly seemed like a good place to have for a murder. Why would he have Rinoa locked away there?

Was he sincerely always in the coat factory, or was he trying to isolate her so he could easily kill her.

The thought scared her. _Squall_ scared her. She half thought it wasn't safe for her to be in a place like that. But she had no choice; Rinoa was down there. And she had to rescue her.

She knew Squall was out to kill her. It was hard to believe that the breakup was all a sham, all of it controlled by his hand. It had all seemed so real.

Sometimes Quistis didn't know what to believe in. Sometimes the truth seemed nothing but a dream. And sometimes she didn't want to wake up from that dream.

she was better off not knowing the truth.

_'Poor Rinoa. If only I had known! Well I know now and I'm going to rescue you. You'll see,' she thought. _

She descended the stairs with her gun raised. She also found herself silently praying. In her job, she had met many lunatics. But the thought of actually meeting one, frightened her. In her job, she could hide behind her office. In the coat factory, she had only her gun to protect her from the psychotics.

She slowly pushed the door open and looked into the room. She saw a sight there that made her scream.

There was Rinoa, but she was tied to a sack in the middle of the room. She was gagged, her mouth taped shut. Her eyes were wide with fear. She looked like a frightened little puppy. Quistis could see her struggling for freedom, the bonds unrelenting as she tried to free herself.

Squall was nowhere in sight.

Quistis motioned to her. Rinoa noticed and made sudden movements. It seemed like she was trying to tell Quistis something.

Quistis was confused. Rinoa was shaking her head a lot, trying to move, her eyes widened by the sight of something.

_'What are you trying to tell me Rinoa?' she thought. _

She felt cold metal pressed up against her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Squall was pointed his handgun at her.

Quistis growled. "I guess I broke our little promise," she growled, staring him fully in the eye. She grabbed her handgun and proceeded to point it back at him.

Squall smiled. "It's okay," he admitted. "I didn't like you anyway."

"Where's your little errand boy?" she demanded.

"He left," Squall explained. "It's just you and me."

"Good," Quistis remarked. "Now let her go."

"I'd rather shoot your ass first."

He tightened his hand on the trigger. They put both their guns against their heads. Quistis was content; she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I know what you want," she stated. She quickly pointed her pistol downward and pulled the trigger. She heard Squall cry out in pain. "And you're not going to get it."

She knew what she had done. She had shot him in the foot. She had taken advantage of his slow reaction time and had caused him pain.

"What…t-the fuck did you do?" he screamed.

"I took advantage of you, like you did me," she explained. "Easy to understand?"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat. Suddenly the air was being cut off from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She kicked him and tried to elbow him but it didn't seem to make any difference.

Finally, she came up with an idea. She opened her mouth and, without thinking, bit down onto the pale flesh in front of her. Squall screamed in agony, letting go of her.

She dropkicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.

She heard a gun blast and felt pain as one the bullets pierced her side. She held her side as she ran behind the door. Hearing footsteps as he came closer to her, she quickly kicked the door, pushing him behind it and into another room. She tried her best to hold him off. Suddenly she noticed there was a lock on the door. Thinking fast, she quickly locked it.

She bolted to the center of the room and freed Rinoa from her bonds. First untying the knot that bound Rinoa to the sack. Then carefully taking off the tape that kept her from speaking.

"Rinoa," Quistis grabbed her and pulled her upright. "We don't have much time; we have to get out of here."

Rinoa nodded, her eyes focusing on the door. Squall was pounding on it, the noise getting louder with each hit.

Quistis noticed the noise too. "Come on," she urged, grabbing Rinoa's hand. They ran out of the room up the stairs, and out of the door on the other side. Rinoa was huffing and puffing at the end, as was Quistis. Her insides were on fire. It wasn't just from the exercise either. The bullet wound was still causing her pain and noticeably so. Quistis grabbed her side.

Rinoa looked at her in alarm. "Quistis, you're bleeding!"

Quistis pushed her away. "Never mind that," she told her. "We have to get to my car, and get some help!"

They ran across the yard for what seemed a distance of miles. Eventually they saw the car in sight. Quistis quickly unlocked her door. Pushing Rinoa into the front seat she urged her to call 911.

Quistis climbed into the driver's seat and buckled up. She was ready for the ride of her life. Just as she was about to close the door she heard Rinoa scream.

"Quistis, he's coming this way."

Quistis whipped her head around and sure enough, Squall was charging right for them, gun raised. She quickly changed the car into reverse and stepped on the accelerator. Eventually she heard a crack as the back of her car hit the intruder. She stopped her car.

Rinoa looked at her with widened eyes. "Is it over?"

Quistis sighed. "Yes, I think it is."


	14. Questioned

Quistis and Rinoa watched as the paramedics took Squall away. It was an awful sight. Squall was bleeding everywhere. The paramedics themselves were struggling to stop the bleeding. Quistis also guessed that there wasn't just bleeding on the outside. There was probably internal bleeding as well.

_'That car hit him pretty hard. I'm surprised he's not dead,' she thought. _

Rinoa was crying. Quistis put her arm around her. "Don't worry," she whispered soothingly. "It'll be alright."

It was really all she could say to calm Rinoa down. Quistis was never much of a mediator. She could barely calm down her co-workers during a meeting. The best thing she could do at that moment was tell Rinoa a lie.

Rinoa was still crying. "I don't know Quistis," she sniffled. "He's hurt awful bad."

_'I know,' she thought. 'He probably won't make it through the night. Rinoa, what can I do to make you feel better?'_

Quistis hugged her. Not just a simple hug, but a warm loving one. They stood like that for a while, neither of them wanting to move. Finally Rinoa broke the hug. She looked up at Quistis, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"We might end up going on trial," Quistis explained. "Or...we might not. It's all up to God now."

Even though she barely went to church as a child, God was all Quistis could turn to at that moment.

They watched the paramedics leave with Squall's fragile body. She knew that it would be a fat chance of him living. The back of the car had hit him with such a force that she doubted his ribs were still intact.

She couldn't tell Rinoa that; it would only upset her. And the world was upset enough!

A policeman approached the two of them. Badge gold, uniform blue, body stout, he looked like he was going to ask her a question. Rinoa stepped behind Quistis. "Are you Quistis Trepe?" the man asked sternly.

Quistis nodded. "I'm going to need you to come with me for questioning," he announced.

Rinoa looked at her, frightened by the policeman's request. Quistis however, remained calm. "Okay, if that's what you want," she complied.

"Get in the back seat," he ordered, motioning towards the police car.

Quistis nodded and opened the door to back seat of the car. Rinoa sadly waved to her as the car made its way to the police station. Of course, it wasn't the end of the nightmare. There were still more scenes to be played out.


	15. Interrogation

Quistis sat quietly in her chair.S She stared at the walls of the interrogating room, wishing that none of the events in her life had happened to bring her to that moment. She was in a small padded room, akin to the rooms she had seen in the institutions. She knew what the officer wanted. He wanted to prove her guilty and throw her into a small 2 by 4 cell. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to have to prove her innocence in the matter.

He knew there was an accident but he wanted to know more. He must have had inkling that Quistis was involved in Squall's demise. She was the owner of the car that was stopped right in front of Squall's unconcious body. She was only one out of the two of them who probably knew how to operate a stick shift.

Quistis shivered. That could get her into trouble. She was not one for jail, and even though she hated her job, she didn't feel like losing it because she was jailed by an angered officer. Angered officers didn't look very sexy.

Come to think of it, she didn't want to be thrown in jail at all.

She patiently waited for the police officer to come back. He had told her that he was going to run an errand, but honestly no errands took twenty minutes! She felt like she was going to be waiting for a century for him to come back and she wouldn't have it. It was inhuman to have to wait this long.

That was probably why she hated policemen. That, and she couldn't stand the law being turned on herself.

The door finally opened and the policeman came in. It was the same man from before: stout and bald. His dark green eyes were transfixed upon her, like a lion watching its prey.

"Thank you for waiting Ms. Trepe." He sat down at the table across from her and grabbed a bunch of papers. Quistis guessed that he was going to use them to question her. At least, that would be the most obvious conclusion.

He grabbed the first piece of paper and brought it in close quarters with his face. "So, Ms. Trepe," he began. "Your full name is Quistis Marie Trepe?"

"Yes." Quistis put her head in her hand. This was going to be a boring interrogation.

"And you live on Andrews road in Queens?" The policeman gave her a look for making the bored gesture.

"That is correct." Quistis lifted her face out of her hands.

"Do you live with anyone?" The policeman seemed pleased that she obeyed him.

"I live alone."

"What's your occupation?"

"I'm a lawyer."

He flipped through the papers, sighing all the way. Quistis knew this couldn't have been good.

"Your record looks clean," he muttered to himself. "No misdemeanors or felonies."

Quistis sighed with relief. At least he couldn't use that against her.

"Now...What was your relationship to Mr. Squall Leonhart?"

"...He was my client." Quistis folded her hands into her lap to keep from being nervous.

"What were you doing at the coat factory?"

Quistis couldn't say anything. She knew she was condemned either way. And the worst part was that she was supposed to be on the side of the law. Here she was breaking the law.

"It had nothing to do with your case, do you agree?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Then _why_ were you there?" he continued to press her, raising his voice.

"I was protecting someone," she started to choke.

"Who were you protecting?"

"Rinoa."

"And Rinoa is the ex-wife of Squall Leonhart?"

"Yes she is."

"Why did you feel the need to protect her? Was she in some sort of mortal danger?"

"Yes she was," Quistis tried to explain. "Squall had kidnapped her. He tried to kill me."

"Why did he attempt to murder you?"

"Because I'm dating his ex-wife."

The officer stared at her in disbelief. "You _do_ realize that is against the policy of a lawyer, don't you?"

Quistis hung her head. "Yes, I do."

"Well, you certainly had the motive to murder him," he stated. "But I guess Rinoa did as well. I'm going to have to question her too."

Quistis rose quickly from her seat. "No!" she said sharply. She exhaled loudly. "I did it."

The officer stared at her. "That's quite brave of you Quistis. Tell me what happened."

"Squall had kidnapped Rinoa and told me to bring five thousand dollars. I found out through a friend that Squall was a gangster. In fact, he was one of the few skin heads left alive. She told me that he was planning on killing me because I was dating his ex-wife. It was even worse for him because I was gay. I managed to get Rinoa out of there, safe and sound. However, he came after us with a gun. I backed up into him with my car because I didn't want him to shoot us."

After she was finished with her story the cop seemed satisfied with her pouring out her soul. "So, it was in self-defense," he stated.

"Yes it was."

"Do you have the five thousand dollars?'

"It's in my car?'

"This interrogation is over," the policeman stated. "We'll talk it over, and see if you have to go on trial."

Quistis nodded and left the room. In the lobby of the police station she saw Rinoa sitting in one of the seats, her arms crossed and her legs shaking. Quistis smiled as she made her way to the petite brunette.

Rinoa didn't even seem to notice her at first then she looked up and gasped. "Quistis!" she smiled, almost crying in the process. She got and ran into her arms.

Quistis patted her back to calm her down. "It's okay, it's over now."

"What about me?" she asked with anxiety in her voice. "Will they question me next?"

Quistis shook her head. "I confessed to everything. We're going to be okay."

"Great, that's what I wanted to hear."

Quistis grinned as she finally thought of something. "Rinoa, now that we're basically in the clear, why don't you come back to my place and we can...you know?"

Rinoa hit her playfully. "Quistis!?" Rinoa gasped. "You're so naughty."

Quistis blushed at that remark. "Well, will you?"

Rinoa kissed her romantically on the lips, her tongue slipping through. "Of course I will."


	16. Sex and Phone Calls

**A/N: This chapter is going to have some slight sexual content. It's not a lemon but it's definitely a lime. So if this offends you, don't read this chapter.**

Quistis and Rinoa sat together on the train. Quistis gingerly held Rinoa's hand, stroking it while the other woman slept. It had been a long day. Now it was evening, and Quistis just wanted to go home. However, this time, she was taking someone with her. She hoped it would be wonderful, having Rinoa over. At least, she hoped it would be better than when she had Zell over.

Everytime she had Zell over they just watched TV and that was it. She hoped her and Rinoa wouldn't _just_ watch TV. She would die if that happened. Not metaphorically, her brain would shut down from the disappointment.

She cared for Rinoa, more than life itself. But she couldn't bring herself to love her. Something inside her stopped when she got to that point and she hated it.

It was her past; she had to get over her past.

_'I'm too afraid of being screwed over, I guess,' she thought. _

That was the fear that lay in her mind. She was afraid. And she didn't know what to do about that fear.

She could talk about it, Quistis never really talked about anything. She could go to a psychiatrist but Quistis hated them with a passion. There was something about them, something about people who claimed they were trying to help and instead wrecked havoc on other people's lives.

The train came to a stop at Quistis's station. She nudged Rinoa awake.

"Rinoa," she said softly. "We're here."

Rinoa smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

They both got up and descended the stairs. The subway station was horrible and dusty. Rinoa even sneezed a few times. "This place is horrible," she remarked.

"I know," Quistis agreed. "But I don't have my car so we had no other choice."

They ascended the stairs in the subway station and reached the outside. Rinoa seemed glad to breathe the outside air.

* * *

They walked for a while and finally made it to Quistis's apartment. Quistis opened the door to her room and Rinoa gasped as she looked inside.

"Wow, Quisty!" she exclaimed. "This room is so organized. I could never do that."

Quistis smiled. "It doesn't take that much work. Only a little cleaning there, and a little cleaning here, and you'll be like me in no time."

Rinoa laughed. "I'll think about it."

They stood in front of each other for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Quistis kissed her first, lightly on the lips.

Rinoa smiled at the kiss and tenderly drew her face forward and French kissed her. Quistis moaned from the contact of Rinoa's tongue and struggled to keep up the pace. She brushed her tongue against the roof of Rinoa's mouth, causing her to giggle.

"Quisty," she lightly scolded. "Don't tickle me while we're making out!"

Rinoa slipped her tongue in again, this time towards the back of her throat. Quistis pulled away. "I think we've teased each other enough," she breathed.

They both went in the direction of the bed. Then Quistis gently pushed Rinoa onto the bed. Rinoa smiled as she fell onto the soft cushioned mattress. Quistis pinned her to it, gently kissing her on the lips.

Rinoa grinned as she slipped her hand down Quistis's pants while rubbing against her. "I love you Quisty."

"I love you too Rinoa."

* * *

They woke up cuddled together under the covers. Quistis grinned as she placed one hand on Rinoa's behind.

They were both naked. Their clothes were strewn everywhere. In fact, their clothes were so mixed up together that it was hard to tell Rinoa's from Quistis's.

That didn't matter. They were content just lying there together. Rinoa slowly opened her eyes.

"Quistis, how long have we been here?"

"I don't know," she muttered. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," she breathed. "I just like being here with you." They continued to cuddle until the phone rang.

Quistis groaned as she grabbed her robe and got up from bed. "I'll get it," she grumbled. She went up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Is Ms. Heartily there?" Quistis sighed. She didn't want to get her out of bed.

"She's sleeping, can I take a message?"

"Tell her that she should come quickly to the hospital. Her ex-husband is dying."

Quistis's ice ran cold. "Rinoa!" she called.

"What?" she asked.

"We have to go to the hospital."

Rinoa got up from the bed, her naked form revealed. "Why?" she asked, concerned.

"Squall's dying."


	17. Change

**A/N: This is the last chapter. **

Rinoa and Quistis sat together in the lobby of the Hospital. Rinoa was crying, understandably so. Her ex-husband was dying and of course, she must have been confused. Quistis calmly put her arm around her, trying to calm her down. It was the last she could do at a time like that.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked her.

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't know. Quisty, we were so much in love…now he's dead," she tried to explain.

'_You make me sound like chopped liver,' she thought. _

"He's dying," she corrected her. "You still have a chance to say goodbye."

Rinoa sniffled when she heard that. "Really?"

"Yes."

One of the nurses came out to see them. "You two may see him now, " she commanded.

Quistis went through the door and gasped. That hit had truly mortally wounded Squall. He was covered in bandages In the corner of the room, she guessed was his friend Seifer. The man stood up when he saw them both. He was tall, and had blond hair like Quistis. He started to approach them.

"So it was _you_," he growled, approaching her quickly. "You killed Squall."

"If it makes you any less mad, it was in self defense," Quistis tried to defend herself.

Seifer's groaned. He sat back in the corner. Rinoa knelt by Squall's side.

"Squall?" she asked. "Can you hear me?"

The bandaged man looked toward her and smiled. "Rinny," he grinned. "It's you; I've wanted to see you for a while now."

"I know," she answered.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Because, I don't feel that way about you anymore. I told you that."

"Is it because of _her_?" he growled.

"No, it's because of me," she tried to explain.

"Oh," he started to cry.

"Oh no, Squall, don't cry!"

"I've lost you, I can't help but cry."

"Maybe in another life we'll see each other again."

He looked up. "You think so?"

She smiled. "Anything's possible."

Squall smiled as he died. Rinoa cried as her husband uttered his last breath and was gone. Seifer went over to her.

"Enjoy it, because you're going away for a long time."

Quistis ran over to him. "What?" she demanded of him.

"I have on paper that this lady tried to poison my boss and best friend!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you let go of that woman," the nurse ordered. Seifer regrettably complied.

"I never did anything wrong!" Rinoa sobbed.

"She didn't," Quistis explained. "Leave her alone Seifer. I think I know who tried to poison Squall. Rinoa has a friend named Selphie who despises Squall. She must have done the deed."

Seifer's gaze softened. "You know," he began. "I was going to put you on trial and then make sure you never saw Rinoa again. But now I think that was a little premature. Tell you what, I'll leave you two alone, on the believe that you'll never speak of this to anyone again."

"We promise," Rinoa and Quistis answered.

And they never did.

After Selphie was put on trial Rinoa and Quistis went somewhere far away from New York. Quistis decided that she didn't want a job where she was going to have to deal with psychos so she quit. Rinoa quit her job as well. She told Quistis that it brought back too many bad memories of Squall.

They got a little house in Wisconsin, far away from the nightmare that happened in New York. They just wanted to forget it all.

Quistis eventually proposed to Rinoa and they had a small wedding with a couple friends and family. They lived a happy life together, without trouble. That was the way it should have been.

Quistis learned that life was meant to be enjoyed, not worked away. Rinoa learned what it felt to love another woman.

In the beginning they both had set out to change for the better.

And so they did.


End file.
